Akito
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Una visión de la vida de Akito.


Akito.

Esta es la historia de una niña que no quería vivir.

Desde la muerte de su padre, su propia madre hizo de su infancia un infierno, y su único consuelo eran los momentos que pasaba con dos chicos.

El que cuidaba de ella, y el que cada dos días la visitaba.

-¿Me quieren?

-Por supuesto que te queremos?

-¿Se quedarán conmigo?

Ellos sabían que eso iba a ser imposible, pero era solo una niña.

-Por supuesto, nos quedaremos contigo y seremos muy felices.

Una mentira piadosa para una vida que día a día se acortaba.

Por que estaba muy enferma. Sufría de un mal en su cuerpo, el peso de la familia, por lo que, en sus ratos de agonía y soledad, unas amargas medicinas eran su única compañía.

Pero un día, todo salió mal.

Su cuidador tuvo que salir con mucha urgencia por motivos personales, y su amigo fue a un viaje escolar.

Y como si fuera poco, estaba enferma y hasta las medicinas la habían abandonado ese día.

-¡Au...xi...lio!

Pero nadie acudió a su ayuda, solo las carcajadas y las expresiones de desprecio de su madre, quien la veía sufrir sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

Esta es la historia de una chica que ya no quiere vivir.

Han pasado algunos años ya, y desde ese día que estuvo sola, su corazón se rompió.

Prefería la oscuridad, el frío. Y ese dolor físico que atormentara su cuerpo, comenzó a herir su mente, oyendo voces inexistentes, llenas de amargura, rencor y desprecio.

TE ODIO.

Cada palabra se escuchaba con un énfasis que era imposible no sentirla.

TE DESPRECIO.

Todos los recuerdos malos sepultaban los momentos de dicha, y su roto corazón daba señales de detenerse.

ELLOS NO TE AMAN, TODOS TE MIENTEN, TODOS TE ODIAN.

Suficiente. Era más de lo que realmente podía soportar.

Con gran dificultad, se dirigió a una cómoda donde estuvieran sus medicamentos, y en unos segundos consumió un frasco de pastillas y una botella de desinfectante.

Nada. Nada más que la sensación de haber probado algo sumamente desagradable.

Una punzada en la cabeza. Las voces volvieron, y se transformaban en carcajadas e insultos. La sensación de setirse desgarrada en sus entrañas y un grito de dolor tan agudo que no hubo, en toda la casa, quien no lo oyera.

Esta es la historia de una mujer que desea morir.

Mucho tiempo pasó ya desde aquel intento de suicidio, y aún se empeñaba por salir tras esa puerta falsa.

Si bien la vida le había dado cosas buenas, era aun más abundante el dolor, la soledad, la miseria y la tristeza.

Esos amigos que le prometieron permanecer a su lado para ser felices, poco a poco se volvieron enemigos.

¿Había razones? No tenía idea, lo único que sabía la chica, es que dejó de ser importante para ellos.

El que la cuidaba halló a alguien más, y el otro no le importaba quien estuviera a su lado siempre y cuando fuera mujer.

Sin contar que los demás familiares le odiaban y temían.

¿La vida es así de cruel? Para ella, sí.

Cuando despertó, el médico familiar suspiró aliviado y comenzó a dar indicaciones y uno que otro regaño. Pero ella no lo escuchaba, sino que levantó su mano y vio las puntadas hechas a su muñeca.

Otra vez había fallado.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?

Miró, con un brillo de súplica, dolor y muerte, a los ojos del médico. Este no pasó desapercibidas estas emociones, pero se limitó a decirle...

-Por que eres muy importante. Por eso.

Y se fue.

De nueva cuenta, sola, escuchando esas voces, sintiendo ese dolor y deseando morir de una vez, segundo a segundo se preguntaba ¿habrá acaso felicidad en otra vida?

Estaba cansada de ser el juguete de los demás. Estaba cansada de su dolor. Estaba harta de su vida, de su familia y de esa soledad.

Pero solo le quedaba esperar.

Ella ha muerto.

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando pasó.

Sencillamente, quien la cuidaba, en cumplimiento con su rutina, llevó los medicamentos y la halló muerta, marchita como una flor que fue sorprendida por la llegada del invierno.

Irónicamente, toda la familia lloró el día del funeral.

Pero uno a uno, con el paso de los días, la olvidó.

F I N. 


End file.
